Choque del tiempo
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: Medio día y sollozos, era lo único que se podía escuchar por parte del pelirrojo, nada más que eso pero era algo comprensible ¿No? La única persona que has amado acaba de ser enterrada, mientras que él aún permanecía en esa iglesia, mirando una fotografía de la única persona que ha llegado a amar con toda su alma..."A veces uno quisiera volver en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo"


**Notas: Bien, me disculpo por no cumplir con nada QWQ pero bueno, este es un especial, es un one-shot KagaKuro y no tiene continuación ¬-¬ así que ahora no podrán convencerme para otras xD así que perdón…**

 **Si eres sensible, no leer, por fa (?) *se va a esconder porque es más que seguro que alguien le quiera pegar***

Choque del tiempo.

Enero 16, faltan siete meses y quince días

Medio día y sollozos, era lo único que se podía escuchar por parte del pelirrojo, nada más que eso pero era algo comprensible ¿No? La única persona que has amado acaba de ser enterrada, mientras que él aún permanecía en esa iglesia, mirando una fotografía de la única persona que ha llegado a amar con toda su alma; sentirse tan impotente, con la carga de pensar que pudo haber evitado lo que paso ¿Lo has sentido alguna vez? No es un sentimiento nada agradable.

Sin muchas fuerzas salió de aquella iglesia donde permanecía llorando; sin darse cuenta que el destino le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad; una que a muy pocos le logra dar algo que realmente es importante tomar en cuenta, porque cada paso que daba hacía la salida era tiempo que retrocedía…Sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien al salir, fue raro ya que toda la gente que vino al funeral ya se había retirado

"Ah, lo siento mucho" Se inclinó un poco en forma de disculpa, sin dejar de mirar a tan peculiar chico pelirrojo con quien había chocado

"No te preo… ¿K-kuroko?" Perplejo al notar la persona con la que choco, lo abrazó. Fue por reflejo ya que pensó que su amante estaba muerto y verlo ahí, sentía como si fuera un sueño

"¿Qué le pasa?" Lo apartó una vez sintió el abrazo, después de todo para él era un completo desconocido, quien además sabía su nombre

"Ah, yo, lo siento me confundí" Y sin más el chico con el que había cruzado se retiro, todo pasó en un segundo que no supo qué hacer más que seguirlo

Lo siguió, la verdad que todo ahora era muy confuso para él, después de todo, fue testigo de cómo su novio muria; frente de él, era algo imposible de olvidar. Cuando se dio, él ya estaba adentro de la escuela, y aunque quisiera no podría entrar. Suspiro, aún se sentía como en un sueño pero no, la realidad era otra. En una de las esquinas de esas calles se encontraba un puesto de periódico, se acerco a mirar. ¿16 de Enero? El día del accidente era 8 de Agosto, no había duda. Regresó en el tiempo; y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber porque

Regreso a su casa, a perder más que nada el tiempo un poco y planear que hará ahora, después de todo, regreso en el tiempo, y tenía que hacer muchas cosas y más que nada, regreso al momento antes de que sucediera un horrible accidente; el día en donde conoció a Kuroko Tetsuya, él estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando un auto pasaba. Como él llevaba puesto unos audífonos no escuchó pero por suerte el llegó a salvarlo antes de que pasará. Es lo que se supone iba a pasar esa misma noche. No había tiempo que perder, debía estar ahí como sucedió ese día, una simple casualidad

¿Nunca has sentido que el tiempo vuela? Pues es lo que sentía el pelirrojo, ya era de noche y estaba caminando en aquella calle donde vería a su novio a punto de ser atropellado, cinco minutos faltaban y ya estaba cerca, dos minutos y es cuando lo ve a punto de cruzar. Era el momento, se escuchaba el sonido proviniendo del auto. Era el momento, la tomo de su ante brazo para jalarla hacía su pecho y así salvarle la vida

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó una vez lo soltó, mostrando un rostro preocupado, en verdad que aunque lo esperaba le aterró la idea de no llegar a tiempo

"S-si…gracias por salvarme" Se inclino como muestra de agradecimiento, aunque al notar de quien se trataba mostró un poco de sorpresa aunque no se notará

"¡Deberías fijarte un poco más! Pudiste haber sido atropellado" Dijo exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho aquella vez

"Lo siento…" La misma expresión de aquella vez; lo hacía ver tan lindo como se avergonzó un poco

"Bueno no importa, de cualquier forma solo ten más cuidado ¿Sí?" Dijo una vez que soltó un pequeño suspiro

"Lo tendré, gracias por el aviso…hmm" Se le quedó viendo esperando a que le dijera su nombre

"Kagami, Kagami Taiga ¿Y tú eres?" Preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente su nombre

"Kuroko Tetsuya, muchas gracias por lo de antes Kagami -kun"Y con eso siguió su camino mientras que el pelirrojo solamente lo veía partir

Bien, ese día fue el que conoció a Kuroko, pero el día de su encontró sería en dos días, mientras tanto debía de encargarse de hacer exactamente lo mismo que hizo estos dos días que no le vio. No sería fácil recordar que hizo con exactitud; porque quiera o no, no logrará hacerlo tan exacto como la primera vez. Aunque en verdad que agradecía esta oportunidad de volverlo a ver; lo hacía inmensamente feliz, porque lo amaba mucho, y trataría de evitar que le pase algo ese día, a pesar de que significará perder su vida…

Enero 18, faltan siete meses y doce días

El pelirrojo entró a aquella cafetería, mientras se dirigió a una de las tantas mesaas, una en específico; mirando hacia afuera. Estaba ahí porque iba a ver supuestamente a su hermano, una pequeña salida ya que por su trabajo no lo había visto, pero él salía diciendo que se le complico ir, lo cual paso. Pero él había querido esperarse a que apareciera el menor, porque, según su hora no faltaba mucho para encontrarlo ahí "de casualidad" Y justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, él llegó, como lo planeado.

"¿Eh? ¿Kagami -kun? Que sorpresa verte aquí" Se acercó lo suficiente para que él pelirrojo notara su presencia

"Vaya…pensé que ya habías sido atropellado" Respondió lo mismo que aquella vez con una sonrisa algo divertida

"No digas esas tonterías no soy tan despistado" Se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles de la misma mesa

"Bueno, es que pareces pero me alegra verte vivo ¿Qué haces por aquí?" Sonrió, vaya que si el menor supiera que es tan sinceras esas palabras

"Siempre que puedo paso aquí por el café, esta bueno, además tiene un ambiente tranquilo que me quedó a leer ¿Y tú que hacías por aquí?" Respondió enseñando el libro que tenía en manos

"Lo sé muy bien" Pensó "Entiendo, bueno yo solo tomaba un poco de café esperando a mi hermano pero me envió un mensaje diciendo que no podrá estar, así que ya me iba"

"Oh, entonces no te interrumpo más, puedes irte Kagami -kun" Se levanto de su asiento a punto de irse de no ser por una mano que lo detuvo; algo que le extraño pero no parecía incomodarle

"No hace falta, ahora que estas aquí, podría conocerte mejor ¿no?" Preguntó, sabía que él aceptaría pero debería seguir actuando como si quisiera conocerlo como esa vez

"Hmm no tengo problema en estar un rato con Kagami -kun" Tomo asiento de nueva cuenta, ahora mirando al pelirrojo mientras que una mesera traía el café que hace poco ordeno el pelirrojo

"¿Trabajas por aquí o algo así?" Preguntó, aunque su vista se mantenía en el lugar, en verdad que se sentía una tranquilidad aquel sitio

"Bueno, sí, hace unos meses que me aceptaron como maestro de un Kinder que está cerca" Respondió, mientras que ponía algo de leche a su café, pero una vez termino el pelirrojo le puso un terrón de azúcar

"Ya veo…" Sin darse cuenta había hecho aquello, mierda que no debió de hacerlo pero no pareció malo ¿O sí?

"Kagami -kun, ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta con un terrón?" Preguntó con una diminuta sonrisa

"Ehh…pues lo supuse, no pareces del tipo de chico que soporté mucho la azúcar" Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Después de eso siguieron hablando, tanto así que no sintieron como el tiempo volaba, y ya era momento de partir pero antes, ambos intercambiaron números para que se siguieran viendo cuando tuvieran tiempo y ese tipo de cosas. Lástima que el tiempo este volando ¿No?

Enero 31, faltan siete meses

Las tres de la tarde marca el reloj, bien, era el momento indicado para que pudiera marcarle a la persona que tanto amaba; claro que, como ese día se puso nervioso, y es que iba ser el día en donde por fin besaría a Kuroko, tanto espero este día

"¡Hola Kuroko! Un amigo, bueno Aomine, me dijo que hoy es tú cumpleaños, así que marco para felicitarte"

"Muchas gracias Kagami -kun, no te hubieras molestado"

"Claro que sí. Ya que es tú día libre ¿Vamos a ver una película? Yo invitó por ser tu cumpleaños"

"No puedo aceptar que Kagami -kun, compre todo"

"¡Vamos! Es tú día especial, yo sé qué harías lo mismo si fuera mi cumpleaños"

"…Vale, está bien, vayamos al cine, pero déjame pagar aunque sea mi boleto"

"¡Bien! Hay una película que se estrena a las cuatro, así que te veré en unos diez minutos en tu casa"

"Vale, te estaré esperando"

Sin duda que diez minutos pasan volando ¿Cierto? Porque en menos de lo que esperaba el pelirrojo ya se encontraba en su casa ¿Quién lo diría? A veces el tiempo vuela, y a veces un siente como el tiempo se detiene ¿No? Qué es cuando disfrutas de pasar el tiempo con alguien o haciendo lo que más desfrutas; y en este caso no era la excepción. Después de estar en el cine, ambos jugaron un rato basket, para ellos el tiempo no importaba, claro que no, lo que ambos hacían era disfrutar de un tiempo con dos amigos que admitámoslo en tan poco tiempo comenzaban a sentir algo por el otro, claro que uno de ellos más que el otro

"Creo que ya es hora de irnos Kagami -kun, ya casi anochece" Dijo una vez tomaron un descanso de tanto jugar

"Es cierto, oh, por cierto ten" Le entregó una pequeña cajita que contenía un llavero en forma de balón de basket, donde tenía grabado " _feliz cumpleaños Kuroko"_

"Vaya Kagami -kun… no tengo palabras para esto, es un lindo detalle" Mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras que, aunque muchos no lo notaran, sus mejillas se ponían algo rojas

"N-no es nada ¡Solo no lo vayas a perder! Además de que debes de guardarlo siempre" Contestó algo sonrojado, a pesar de ya haberlo hecho seguía siendo algo vergonzoso para él "Feliz cumpleaños número 27, Kuroko"

"Kagami -kun, muchas gracias yo…" Fue interrumpido por unos labios que se juntaban con los suyos, estaba muy sorprendido, así que dé la impresión terminó empujándolo un poco, lo suficiente para apartarse el beso

"Ehh, Kuroko, yo lo… lo siento, no…" Y aunque no quisiera que se enojara, tenía que besarlo, después de todo, fue la primera vez que lo hizo y tal parece que volvió a tener la misma reacción

"Me tengo que ir…" Sin esperar una respuesta salió corriendo dejando al pelirrojo solo en esa cancha

Se recargo en una de las rejas y se dejo caer ahí mismo, esa vez que lo beso hasta llegó a darle una cachetada por besarlo, pero fue algo que en ese entonces no pudo evitar de hacer, porque quisiera o no ese fue su destino besarlo, para que después esté se aleje unos días y regresé diciendo que lo ama, debe admitirlo esos días fueron horribles. Pero sería paciente, no quería arruinarlo pero así debía de ser

Febrero 10, faltan seis meses y dieciocho días

Ese día se supone que era en donde se reconciliaba con Kuroko, a pesar de todo la espera fue dolorosa, además de que escogió en un día lluvioso, y como ese día descansaba él estaba aburrido hasta que el menor había llegado a su puerta, lo esperaba, secretamente tenía una toalla cerca para que no se resfriara. Pero volviendo a cuando llegó fue justo cuando miraba un partido; a fuera se podría decir que diluviaba, pero eso no impidió a que no viniera la persona que tanto amaba. Tocaron a su puerta, él fue a ver, llevándose la sorpresa de que fuera el menor

"¿Kuroko? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó, tuvo que meterlo a su casa e ir por la toalla que dejo en el sillón que estaba cerca. Una vez la tuvo comenzó a secar su cabello sin que le menor le dijera nada

"Yo…quiero que Kagami -kun sepa algo" Su mirada estaba agachada, aunque agradecía un poco eso ya que sus mejillas estaban algo rojas por la amabilidad del chico

"Ah… no tienes que decir nada, eso fue un error mío, realmente no quería que…"Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un abrazo que repentinamente el menor le había dado

"Deja que termine de hablar, Bakagmi -kun" Aunque su rostro estuviera contra su pecho, se podía apreciar sus orejas todas rojas de la vergüenza

"Está bien… te escuchó" Se quedó atento a las palabras; el abrazo en sí le sorprendió, porque aquella vez él fue quien lo abrazo

"Me gusta mucho Kagami -kun, mejor dicho lo amo. Quería venir a decírselo pero tenía algo de miedo; sentía que Kagami -kun podría estar jugando, y la verdad que no quería separarme de él" Con toda la vergüenza del mundo le dijo lo que finalmente sentía

"Yo…Kuroko, yo nunca jugaría con algo así. T-también te amo… la verdad que siento un gran amor hacía ti…" Aunque pareciera un tomate en esos momentos; le dijo todo lo que sentía. Si tan solo el menor supiera que tan profundas son esas palabras

Ambos se dieron su "primer beso" uno que marcaría la historia de dos enamorados; lástima que el tiempo sigue, y nunca se detiene por nadie. Y aunque el pelirrojo tenga una segunda oportunidad de revivir estos bellos momentos con su pareja, el tiempo sigue avanzando y tal parece que se esta desviando de su real misión

Febrero 14, faltan seis meses y catorce días

14 de Febrero, una fecha muy inolvidable; ya que fue la primera cita siendo "novios" La verdad que ambos jóvenes, por cuestiones de trabajo no pudieron verse hasta en la tarde, exactamente las cuatro de la tarde. No querían hacer algo fuera de lo común solo por ser una fecha de "los enamorados" Claro que no; para ellos solo bastaba la compañía del otro. Y curiosamente el pelirrojo llevaba consigo una sombrilla. Muchos se preguntarían ¿Por qué? No está lloviendo; y el clima no da inicios de que vaya a llover ¿Estaría loco?

"¿Por qué la sombrilla Kagami -kun? No hace tanto sol, y tampoco llueve" Miro hacía el suelo, el clima estaba perfecto como para que suceda algo ¿No?

"Ah… nunca se sabe…" Miró la hora en su reloj; faltaban dos minutos para una pequeña sorpresa. Caminando comenzó a llover ¡Vaya sorpresa para muchos!

Pero para él era algo que logró recordar; la primera cita "se arruino" por cumpla de una lluvia que no paro en toda la noche, pero esta vez sí que vino preparado para aquello ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Nadie realmente, pero el tiempo a pesar de las contradicciones sigue avanzando y cada vez más se acerca el momento de partir…

Mayo 15, faltan cuatro meses y dieciséis días

Pasaba, los días, haciéndose semanas; hasta llegar a ser meses. Y por fin era el día del maestro, muchos niños querían a su profesor Kuroko así que varios de ellos dibujaron a su sensei; la verdad que Kuroko estaba muy feliz por esos pequeños detalles. La hora de la salida llegó y como siempre Kuroko se quedó a esperar a todos los padres hasta que una madre se le acerco con una sonrisa. La conocía perfectamente, era una madre soltera que tenía varios problemas en casa pero siempre veía primero por su hija, una niña muy educada que a pesar de ser amable no tenía muchos amigos

"Gracias por cuidar siempre de mi niña Kuroko -sensei" Dijo mientras que se inclinaba un poco

"Ah, no es nada. Kaori -chan siempre es muy obediente" Aunque no lo pareciera sonrió un poco mientras que acariciaba un poco el cabello de la menor

"Bueno, usted sabrá que mi niña ha tomado clases de ballet, y quería saber si le gustaría ir a su recital; será hasta el 8 de Agosto ¿Quisiera ir con su pareja a verla?" Preguntó algo sonrojada; ella era de las pocas madres que lo han visto con su novio Kagami

"¿Eh? Bueno con gusto que yo iría pero debo preguntarle a Kagami -kun si querría ir" Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"Bueno, me dirá después entonces, mientras tanto tenga" Le entregó un par de boletos

"N-nos vemos Kuroko -sensei" La pequeña se despidió de su profesor

Pero una vez se fueron guardo los boletos en un lugar seguro. En eso su novio llegó justo a tiempo para irse, es una gran pena que no pudo ver que su destino se estaba marcando, algo que paso anteriormente y que seguramente el pelirrojo hubiera hecho lo posible por evitarlo

Julio 31, faltan ocho días

¡En verdad que el tiempo vuela! En menos en lo que el pelirrojo espero ya faltaban ocho días, en verdad que su destino se acercaba y por más que haya evitado algunas cosas faltaba poco para que su novio tenga aquel horrible accidente. Al ser un día en el que ambos descansaban fueron hacer algunas compras. Ya ambos vivían juntos, así que a pesar de que no podían verse tan seguido siempre en la noche pasaban tiempo junto; claro sin llegar a "extremos" como muchos pensarían

Estaban comprando algunas prendas, a pesar de que aún era verano ya se podía sentir que llegaba el otoña y después el invierno, claro que solo juagaban un poco, no compraron mucho en realidad. En una de las tiendas vendían cosas antiguas, algo que llamó la atención de cierto chico que quiso entrar. Ambos miraban atentos hasta que el pelirrojo reconoció un pequeño reloj que antes de volver al pasado compró para su novio

Este se abrió de sorpresa dando a tender algo que no le gustaba al pelirrojo; tiempo, aunque quisiera evitarlo no podía, el tiempo se agotaba y perdiendo algo de tiempo con su pareja. Era el momento de actuar, tenía que investigar el lugar donde fue atropellado. Después de todo, disfruto del tiempo con su novio, volver a vivir aquellos lindos momentos, algunas peleas absurdas. Cosas por el estilo

Dejó el reloj en donde estaba y prefirió salir de aquella tienda con su pareja, claro que él nunca supo que el volvió a comprarle aquel reloj raro, pero bastante lindo. Mientras que el tiempo se acababa se acercaba una fecha muy interesante algo que olvido un poco el pelirrojo hasta ver la fecha que se aproximaba

Agosto 2, faltan seis días

Ese fue el día en donde Kuroko fue suyo por primera vez; un día muy memorable para ambos algo que jamás pensó que podría volver a vivir. A pesar de que no se vieron durante todo el día, Kuroko le guardaba una sorpresa a aquel chico que logró enamorarlo desde hace ya un par de meses, creyó que era lo mejor ¿No? Después de todo llevaban medio año saliendo y sabía de sobra que aquel pelirrojo lo amaba con locura. Así que esa noche ambos se entregaron al otro; uno muy nervioso por ser su primera vez, y el otro muy feliz por volver a revivir aquel preciado momento. Pero mientras más se distraía el tiempo seguía avanzando

Agosto 8, se acaba el tiempo

Era medio día cuando el pelirrojo estaba en las calles, iba a ir por su novio a su trabajo, ya lo conocían y varias de las maestras pensaban que se veían bien; pero según la directora no estaba bien del todo que el maestro saliera con un niño. Pero no le importaba a ninguno, cuando llegará el momento, si es que lo hacía, pasara lo que pasara estarían siempre juntos. Claro que para él pelirrojo esas palabras sobraban, haría lo posible para salvar a su pareja aún se le costaba su propia vida ¿Harías lo mismo? ¿Morír por amor? Pero ¿Será posible cambiar el destino ya escrito? Cada quien toma sus desiciones ¿Cómo conseguir que no vaya aquel resital?

Eso sería inevitable; en menos de lo que espero ya estaban en su casa, ya eran las tres de la tarde y el resital era hasta la noche. Y aún quedaba tiempo pero algo inesperado paso…

"Iré a tomar un baño, no tardo Kagami -kun" Dijo antes de irse donde era la habitación de ambos

"Vale, yo me quedaré viendo televisión" Se sentó en su amplio sofá mientras que encendía la televisión

Lo que el pelirrojo no esperaba es que su pareja encontrara un cacho de periodico con la fecha de un accidente futuro, además de ver unos papeles que marcaban los días que pasaron juntos, como si llevará la cuenta, era muy raro el solo vio que había ropa regada por la habitación y decidió ir a ver porque la persona que amaba tenía ese tipo de cosas ¿Qué pretendría? Usar esas cosas ¿Para qué? Era algo ilogico porque mostraban acontecimientos que según escribrió nunca llegaron y sucedieron diferente

"¿Qué es esto Kagami -kun? ¿Por qué tienes esto?" Preguntó, aunque en su cara no se mostrara alguna expresión tenía cierta mezcla de enojo y susto

"¿Ah? ¿Q-qué haces con eso?" Preguntó muy sorprendido de que haya encontrado sus papeles, debió de esconderlos mejor

"Los encontré debajo de la cama, no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Qué es esto?" Su tono se escuchaba molesto, aunque no suela ser un chico que alcé la voz, se escuchaba más fuerte que antes

"Yo… verás…" Suspiro para verle directo a los ojos "¿Recuerdas el día en que te conocí?, ese día... era el día de tu funeral...yo logré viajar al pasado por ti" Murmuro, se podía escuchar un tono algo inseguro, lo cual fue malo ya que así el menor no le creería

"¿Piensas que son tonto? Kagami -kun, por favor, dime qué es esto y por qué lo tienes" Eso que le dijo si que le molesto ¿Pensaba que era idiota y le creería?

"¡Te digo la verdad! No quiero que te pase nada… por favor ¿Podrías no ir a ese recital?" Agachó su miraba, ¿Quién pensaría que le gran Kagami ahora se sintiera tan impotente?

"¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? ¡¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que miente?!" Su voz se elevó bastante ante lo dicho por su…por el chico

"¡Qué no te miento! ¡Por favor Kuroko, nunca mentiría de algo así! ¡Si yo te amo locamente" Volvió a mirarle, ahora muy seguro de lo que decía

Tal vez, sólo tal vez pudiera hacer que él menor cambiara de idea, que se salvaría y así no tener que volver a vivir una horrible amargura; lástima que el tiempo se está agotando, la hora del accidente estaba por llegar y alguien tiene que morir ese día

"Eso pensaba también…" Sin más que decirle se fue de la casa dejando solo a un pelirrojo completamente inmóvil

No podía moverse, tal vez porque en su mente recordaba esos amargos recuerdos; esté día anteriormente también discutieron pero había sido de otra manera, además de que fue de otra forma

" _Vamos Kagami -kun, acompáñame" Le pidió a su novio quién veía la televisión_

" _No, Kuroko, sabes que esas cosas no me gustan" Le respondió sin verle a los ojos_

" _Eres muy malo Kagami -kun, ¿Tan siquiera podrías verme a la cara?" Le preguntó algo molesto_

" _Ah, lo siento, es que ya te dije que no quiero ir" Soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de mirarlo_

" _Bueno, me hubiera gustado que fueras. Pero veo que no quieres, así que si quieres ir te dejo el boleto, en verdad quisiera que fueras…aunque sea por mí" Sin más se fue algo molesto por la actitud tan apática de su pareja_

 _Mientras tanto él se quedó en ese sofá mirando el techo, dos, cinco, diez minutos y ya comenzaba a extrañar a su pareja. Así que tomo sus cosas, el boleto, y se fue a alcanzarlo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero no llegó a tiempo; sólo logró presenciar como su pareja fue atropellado enfrente suyo_

¿Quién pensaría que no logró cambiar lo que pasaría? Todos se imaginarían que sí, pero estaba sucediendo exactamente lo mismo. Pero el pelirrojo no iba a rendirse, tomo sus cosas salió de aquella casa y se echó a correr. Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba cansado pero no se iba a rendir, miró el reloj que tenía en su saco, no sabía que su pareja le había colocado el mismo que vieron antes en aquella tienda, pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo primero que hizo fue correr

¡Logró llegar justo a tiempo! Si…es una lástima que ha su muerte, ya que al momento de ver como su pareja iba cruzando, y el conductor ebrio iba pasando, él jalo a su pareja siendo él quien recibiera el impacto y así provocar su muerte… El destino le dio la oportunidad de salvar a la persona que amaba, a costa de su propia vida ¿Lo había dicho no? Alguien debía morir ese día, a esa hora, en ese preciso momento. Quisiera o no ese era el destino, alguno de ellos dos debía perder algo que amaba, para que otras personas fueran felices…

El destino a veces da segundas oportunidades; tal vez no fue tan malo, logró revivir esos bellos momentos que antes no apreciaba tanto como lo hizo ahora, cada segundo a su lado era suficiente para él, después de todo no le fue tan mal ¿No?

" _Kuroko…"_

" _¿Qué pasa Kagami -kun?_

" _Hmm no nada, sólo que quisiera detener el tiempo y estar contigo para siempre"_

" _Siempre que ambos nos amemos estaremos juntos, aún después de la muerte ¿No crees?"_

" _Eso suena bien, entonces aún sí uno de nosotros muriera estaríamos juntos aún después de morir"_

" _Exactamente, Kagami -kun, pero para estar juntos siempre, debemos casarnos"_

" _¡Verdad! ¡Ah! Pero, quiero que nos casemos el primer día del año"_

" _¿En serio? ¿Por qué Kagami -kun?"_

" _Para nunca olvidar nuestro aniversario de bodas"_

" _¡Kagami -kun, tonto!"_

" _¡Eso duele! Bueno, en realidad es porque sería como si todo el mundo celebrará nuestra boda"_

" _Hmm eso es verdad"_

" _Entonces Kuroko ¿Te casarías conmigo y que nuestra boda sea el 1 de Enero?_

" _Claro que sí Kagami -kun"_

" _Pero esta propuesta es solo temporal ¿Eh? Quiero que ese día, el que te lo proponga sea especial"_

" _Kagami -kun, a veces eres muy lindo"_

" _¡N-no soy lindo!"_

" _De cualquier forma, estaré esperando mi propuesta"_

" _¡Obviamente, será cuando menos lo esperes! ¡Lo prometo!"_

Ese recuerdo llegó a cierto chico el cual estaba enterrando a la persona que amaba…

"No importa el tiempo que pase Taiga… yo siempre esperaré por esa propuesta, y poder casarnos el 1 de Enero" Pensó mientras que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al mirar al cielo y ver como su amado ahora estaba siendo enterrado

Aún después de la muerte, esa persona te estará esperando, era algo que aquel pelirrojo olvido, esa pequeña promesa que habían hecho esa vez que presenciaron la boda de sus dos mejores amigos. Una promesa que ambos pensaban cumplir sin importar el futuro que esperaban; después de todo a pesar de estar escrito uno puede elegir el camino en el que andará, en el cual quiera estar, donde se equivoque o donde triunfe. Aunque cualquier camino conduce a la muerte, que es donde Kuroko algún día llegará, y ese será el momento en donde podrá cumplir su promesa…

.

.

.

 **Notas: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? *oculta entre las sobras* ¡¿Hola?! *Le lanzan zapatos y tomates*¡Ay! Q-Q ¡Lo siento! No pude evitarlo, pero bueno, algunos notaran que esta pequeña idea fue inspirada en la canción "Severely" de FT Island así que si no la conocen, vayan escuchen, y entenderán (?)**

 **También aprovecho este comunicado que mañana subiré los 4 cap que les dije, por x cosa no pude subirlo a tiempo, y el viernes actualizaré uno, al igual que el domingo u-u También unos especiales espero subirlos por la noche el día jueves, y como algunos (si es que no) sabrán que me encargo de la historia AoMomo del fanfic de Kiryhara, no había podido subirla QOQ pero espero hacerlo el viernes, sino hasta el martes de la próxima semana**

 **¡Sin más que decirles nos vemos y espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios en cada historia que suba!** ~


End file.
